Moon Knight: Earth 368
by Batguy
Summary: An alternate Moon Knight. Steven Grant, Marc Spector and Jake Lockley: all personalities of one schizophrenic man. Grant is a billionaire playboy. Spector is a mercenary. Lockley is a thug for hire. Soon, however, a new personality emerges... MOON KNIGHT!
1. Prologue

_**MOON KNIGHT: EARTH 368**_

**__**

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_I don't own Moon Knight or any familiar characters. They belong to Marvel Characters, Inc._**

****

_**Prologue**_

_My name is Marc Spector. Or at least… it is now. Sometimes, Steven Grant, billionaire playboy, takes over Sometimes I'm Jake Lockley, thug for hire. I'm not sure if I always know myself which "I" I am at that moment._

_I see the running girl. She is screaming… too loud. The cops will hear. They'll come for me. Put me in a madhouse. With Uncle Harry. And I will be damned for all eternity. _

_I will never let that happen! I flick the blade up on my flip knife. She must die._

_I am Steven Grant. Billionaire. Playboy. Gentleman. And I'm in trouble. Blood is all over my clothes… these clothes… bullet-proof? What the Hell has Spector done now!? I stare at the blade in my hands… at the dead girl before me. Police sirens screaming across the city. What have I done? What has Marc Spector done???_

_My name's Jake Lockley, thug for hire. I ain't a murderer, just a loser. I don't do anythin' big. Just some dope. Some hold-ups. Never hurt anybody. Never raped. Never killed. But that ain't what them coppers think, outside this cell. Ain't like I've never been in jail before… but I ain't been 'cused o' murder. _

_The door swings open. Damn, I'm scared. Couple o' coppers with their truncheons're standin' there._

"Mr. Steven Grant? Come with us."

_Busted. Fuck. Too late now… they have the link. They'll know now. Steven Grant. Marc Spector. Jake Lockley. Three men in one body, but for all they care, one man, one criminal record. Me an' Grant are gonna be takin' this, all 'cos o' that whacko merc SPECTOR._

_What the Hell can we do????_

**NEXT: Chapter One sees a new personality emerge from the tattered mind of our schizophrenic protagonist… _THE MOON KNIGHT IS COMING!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness Calling

_**MOON KNIGHT: EARTH 368**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: Darkness Calling**_

"Rambo" was the nickname of Roald Bushman, the most feared inmate in Ryker's Island Penitentiary. He swaggered through the crowd of laughing convicts in the canteen to glare at the newcomer. _A rich boy. A fucking upper class playboy type! Steven Grant of all people. _

"Hey, pretty boy," Snarled Bushman, cracking his knuckled melodramatically.

"Go to Hell," Muttered 'Grant', who currently was in the grip of the furious Lockley persona, who longed to hurt _anyone_, considering he couldn't harm the 'true culprit'- Spector- without harming himself, and _that _was something both Jake Lockley and Steven Grant both shied away from, permanently.

He stared determinedly down at the somewhat suspicious _soup _in his bowl. Bushman grabbed the meal and slammed it down on the table, so the 'food' splashed over his new victim.

"You shouldn't have done that." It was Spector speaking. _Dangerously._

"Oh, yeah? What're you gonna do, rich boy!?" Spat 'Rambo'.

"_This!"_

Marc Spector was gone. Jake Lockley was gone. Steven Grant was gone. A new rage, a new motivation, drove this man, as he struck Roald Bushman across the face… again and again. Blood flickered around, staining his clothes.

"_Bastard! Murdering bastard!" _He yelled, _"Fuck you, you stupid son of a bitch!"_

_Who was he? What the HELL was he doing? LOCKLEY, GRANT, SPECTOR… ALL GUISES FOR HIM NOW! FOR HIS TRUE SELF! Khonshu called to him… Khonshu? His master, who somehow he knew not. He had evolved, risen, become another. He was no longer even human. He was THE MOON KNIGHT!_

"What the fuck…?" He heard Bushman shout as he slammed his foe into the table, again and again. _This man was a murderer! He would die in the name of KHONSHU! He must die!_

"Break it up there, boys! Grant, let him go, ya rich bastard!"

The consciousness of Steven Grant awoke as he was dragged away, gasping, sweat covering his body. Two stony-faced guards were hauling him along, batons in hand.

"No wrong moves, convict, or…"

_Khonshu was calling. Steven Grant lunged to the side, knocking one guard back. He reached into strength he had never known, somersaulting and snatching a fallen truncheon, laying the two men out cold!_

Steven Grant, The Moon Knight, ran. _Khonshu was calling…_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Chapter 2: Khonshu

_**MOON KNIGHT: EARTH 368**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: Khonshu**_

Steven was sprinting towards the departing Ryker's Ferry. Guards fired their handguns frantically after him. A helicopter was descending upon the fleeing inmate.

"KHONSHU!" He bellowed and dived for the ferry. He swooped over the water in an arc, leaping an impossible leap to wrap his fingers around the rail and haul himself aboard. Four guards ran at him but they were down before they knew what was going on, felled by swift pressure point blows.

A sniper's bullet punched into his side. Grant was staggering, yelling blindly.

"_Khonshu! My master!"_

A second slug rocketed in. His eyes opened wide as it raced for his forehead. Blood and tissue erupted across the deck. Steven Grant… Marc Spector… Jacob Lockley… they merged into one wailing entity, screaming as they died… died… and he… they… they were gone.

The Moon Knight rose. At last, he knew his mission, as he stood in the cavern of his lord, Khonshu, Egyptian God of vengeance… and the Moon.

"My master," He whispered, "I have returned to you."

Steven Grant, Marc Spector and Jake Lockley were dead. Now only The Moon Knight remained to carry out the bidding of his master. He gazed at his ceremonial, hooded white robes, and produced the blades. The deadly swords he utilised as the mighty _Moon Knight. _He was ready to reap vengeance upon the world. _Justice was coming! _

_ **NEXT: Justice comes to the people!**_

****


	4. Chapter 3: Moon Knight

_**MOON KNIGHT: EARTH 368**_

_**CHAPTER 3: Vengeance!**_

**Note: This chapter takes place after the prologue to Daredevil 368, where the only thing particularly relevant to the story that occurs is the fact that Moon Knight kills WILSON FISK/ THE KINGPIN.**

New York City was in outcry. Newspapers everywhere displayed the same story, the same perfect, iconic photograph.

"_Moon Man, Cometh!"_

"_The Moon Knight Among Us!"_

"_Vigilante Terrorises Big Apple!"_

"_Moon Knight Brings Justice To NYC!"_

The man himself surveyed the headlines with a slight smile on his face as he read, in the guise of Jake Lockley, cocktail stick clenched between his teeth.

"Damned vigilante," He grunted, desperately trying not to chuckle, "That kind will put ya out of work."

The seller nodded in grave agreement:

"Yeah," He muttered, "That prick put my boy behind bars. Said he was drug peddlin' or somesuch. _Bullshit! _My boy's been raised right. He wouldn't…"

"I'm sure," Sighed 'Lockley', "Maybe someone should put him outta business, eh?"

"Yes!" Spat the salesman angrily, "And the police ain't right to do it, neither!"

"Who would _you _have do it?" Moon Knight smiled. He had been poking around all _damn _night for news of the city's big criminals. People that the Fist of Khonshu could truly crush.

"Well, 'tween you 'n' me, I got a brother who knows a guy who's nephew of a guy… in _The Committee,_" Winked the ill-tempered man, "Now _he _knows the identity of New York's toughest merc…"

"Who? I could pay this guy a visit," Lockley showed a massive fake grin.

"_The Taskmaster._"

"Who?"

"Hadn't ya heard? That's the name they gave to Roald Bushman."

"_Bushman!?"_

"You met him?"

"You could say that," Sighed Moon Knight, "How do I contact this… Taskmaster."

"Well, you won't pass this on, mind?" Whispered the salesman.

"'Course not."

"He has a drop-off point for orders, requests and the likes. Warehouse 42, on the water front, my friend. Ya better pay well, or Tasky will eat you alive."

"Thank you," Smiled 'Jake', "I really appreciate this. You're doing the city a favour, mister…?"

"Sandowicz. Charlie Sandowicz, but everyone calls me Chaz."

The disguised vigilante slipped a fifty dollar note from his wallet and into Mr. Sandowicz's breast pocket.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Sandowicz. I hope to see you again."

He drew his arm back, and punched the salesman into his stall, which collapsed, newspapers dropping left and right around the Polish man. 'Lockley' swept away, hurrying towards the waterfront…

**NEXT: Earth 368's Taskmaster is finally, truly unveiled!**


	5. Chapter 4: Taskmaster

_**MOON KNIGHT: EARTH 368**_

_**CHAPTER 4: The Taskmaster**_

Warehouse 42 was cold. Wind blew in through the shattered skylight. Moon Knight stood in the centre of the room, tattered white cloak billowing in the breeze, hood down, his black body armour barely visible under the over-garments.

He clutched two katana and froze, listening to the gusts of wind, sweeping by… and the click as a handgun was cocked and pressed into the back of his head.

"Who the _fuck _are you?"

"Aren't you in prison, Bushman?" Spat Moon Knight, "You should still be in the emergency room after the beating I…"

"_Grant."_

Moon Knight chuckled and spun around, slicing at Bushman's arm. Blood spattered onto the white robes, as he got his first look at _The Taskmaster. _The mercenary wore a balaclava and a leather jacket, clutching a pistol in one hand and a machine gun in the other.

"Bushman… you have no idea how much pleasure I'm gonna take from this!"

Moon Knight struck. _He struck for Spector! He struck for Lockley! He struck for Steven Grant! And he slashed away Taskmaster's arm from the elbow!_

Blood poured over his robes. Moon Knight slashed across his enemy's face. _Flowing blood. Blood flowing a river across Warehouse 42. _

Taskmaster lay in a pool of blood. Moon Knight strode away. He saw his work to be done. Another terrible killer slain. Another stone paved on the path to _vengeance._

"I shall continue my work, Lord Khonshu," He hissed. Suddenly, something sharp and metallic ran through his back and out of his chest. Moon Knight stared down and then glanced back. The Taskmaster stood behind, clutching a long iron railing, laughing. His arm had almost totally grown back, now merely lacking fingers to the hand, while his face's wound was knitting together before his eyes, _"What the Hell…?"_

"Didn't read the bio on me, eh, punk? Regenerative healing factor," He quoted, "Enhanced reflexes… photographic reflex memory… enhanced strength and speed… shall I go on?"

"Oh, dammit," Was all Moon Knight could say and Bushman twisted the spike around and around in his chest. He gasped… grunted… slid forwards… and the handgun went off. Once… twice… thrice. The Moon Knight fell onto the railing, thoroughly dead. Taskmaster laughed, tossed the skewered vigilante aside and walked away.

He laughed as he strode from Warehouse 42… and Moon Knight dropped in front of him.

"Didn't read the bio on me, eh, punk?" He roared, "Avatar of the Egyptian of God of _Vengeance _and the _Moon!_" He punched Bushman into the road. Taskmaster fell, "Formerly a sufferer of multiple personality disorder!" He ran in, kicking his foe to the ground, "Convicted murderer!" He lifted Taskmaster from the road and pulled one of his katana from within the robes, "Resurrected by his God!"

He ran Taskmaster through with the blade. Cars stopped around him. Civilians screamed. Moon Knight withdraw the sword and jammed it home again, bellowing:

"BURN IN HELL, ROALD BUSHMAN! BURN IN HELL!"

Moon Knight impaled his foe again, and again, hacking his head from his shoulders before hurling the _carcass _onto a car's bonnet and vanishing into the rooftops of New York City, where he watched as police arrived, then a forensics team and finally a suited figure that the vigilante knew instantly, though they had never met: Richard Fisk, mayoral candidate and secretly the leader of _The Committee,_ a secret agency devoted to crime, not to mention the son of the deceased Wilson Fisk, Kingpin of Crime, a victim of Moon Knight's vigilante justice. The Moon Knight watched. He could not attack with so many police around. He would wait. He would follow. He would bring vengeance!

**NEXT: Moon Knight meets THE COMMITTEE of Earth 368!**


End file.
